This report serves as a rebuttal to a paper which appeared in Cardiovascular Medicine, March 1977 by Professor Stehbens from Wellington, New Zealand. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Roberts, W.C.: Fat Versus Fatigue: Comments on Causes of Atherosclerosis. Cardiovascular Medicine, 2: 593-598, June 1977.